Along Came A Spider
by eeriejesse
Summary: What happens when a new kid shows up and gives Dash a run for his money? Lots and lots of drama that's what. Rated M for future *cough cough* situations. Dash B./Danny F. OC
1. Chapter 1:Warren

Uh hey guys. Been reading lots of Danny Fanfics lately and finally got up the guts to submit my own. I don't own Danny Phantom or any other items described by name in this story. Yada yada and so on...so yeah...ENJOY! Oh and please tell me about any mistakes I've made.

* * *

"I bet he's gay."

"Who?" The blond jock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny of course." The shallow Latina replied, filing her nails.

"Fenton?"

"Yes." She said uninterested in her own topic of conversation.

"What makes you think that?" Asks the Asian jock.

Paulina does not stop from observing her nails for any faults. " I saw him and this white haired guy holding hands at the park. Danny didn't seem to mind and I can't blame him, the guy was hot."

"White haired guy?" Dash repeats dumbly.

" Were they alone?" Kwan asks between sips from his soda.

"Yeah. " She paused, "At least I think so. The computer geek and the goth chick were nowhere in sight".

"That doesn't mean he's gay." Retorted Kwan picking up his double cheeseburger and taking a large bite. "They could just be really good friends. Right Dash?"

Dash didn't respond. He was too busy thinking about the possibility of his human punching bag being interested in the same sex. _Could Danny really be gay. Why is the thought making my heart race? He isn't...is he? I would know if he was...wouldn't I?It's not possible. I would know. I mean, come on I've been watching the kid since freshmen year. How could I not know if he was g-gay?_

"Dash?"

"Um? What?"

"I was just saying that they could just be really good friends. Like we were in elementary school. We used to hold hands all the time back then too, remember?"

"Yeah but we were kids and you got lost easily. Fenton is a teenager, practically an adult, he shouldn't be doing things like this at his age. At least not with boys."

"Maybe geeks age differently." Paulina added.

" I guess they could mature slower."

"...I didn't get lost easily..."

"Yes you did."

* * *

Danny let the warm shower water run down his body a bit more before he shut it off and reached for a towel. The towel acted like a thermos as he wrapped it around his body, keeping the heat in and the cold out if only for a moment. After the heat had faded Danny wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to his bedroom.

Dressed and mostly dry, he sat at his desk, logged onto his computer and checked for any messages in his in-box. A 'You Got Mail' icon blinked on the screen.

_ Hey D, _

_ Need a ride? I'm at the Winchell's down the street. Be there by 7:45 and you've got one. _

_ Hurry Ok?_

Danny looked down at his watch. _Shit! 7:42!_ Being car-less sucked big time. His parent's refused to get him a car, even a used one, for his sixteenth birthday claiming that since the human brain wasn't fully mature until the age of 25 he shouldn't have a car until then. Danny turned off the computer, grabbed his backpack, and put it on as he ran down the stairs and out the door as if his life depended on it. And he didn't stop running until he had reached the Winchell's and could see Warren sitting on his motorcycle with a doughnut in hand.

_Warren Reed. Eighteen years old. White hair (originally a brownish color if you look at his roots), hazel eyes, tan skin, and a strong build. Rides a midnight blue Harley-Davidson 1200 Low. He also happens to be Vlad's nephew. Yeah Ouch. _Danny met him when Warren became an intern for Vlad to earn some extra cash (cue the $9,899 motorcycle) and visited during Christmas break a year earlier. He and Danny ended up hitting it off and still kept in contact.

"Let's go." Danny said between pants, his hands on his knees.

"Hm, I don't know D" Warren looked at his wrist watch ,"it's 7:46 and you know how precise I am"The older boy smirked.

The younger boy looked at him in frustration ,"Ren."

The smirk spread. "I don't even get a 'hi' or a 'how's it going Ren?'or anything?" The boy feigned disappointment.

Danny rolled his eyes and stood on his tip toes before planting a soft kiss on the other's cheek. A gesture he had long since gotten used to due to the other boy's constant need for physical contact. Warren wasn't gay, just clingy. At least that's what his current girlfriend claimed. "Can we get going now?"

"Sure"The older boy said planting a kiss on the raven's head before handing him the chocolate glazed doughnut which Danny took gratefully. "Hold on" Warren commanded when they were both on the bike. Danny did as told and they were off with a low zoom.

"Where to my liege?" The older boy asked jokingly.

"To Casper High, home of friendly ghosts, not so friendly populars and a totally peeved jock!"

"Ay!"

"Ay!"

Several minutes later they arrived at their destination. Danny got off the bike and tried to leave Warren with a quick "Thanks. Call you later." and a one armed hug. The other boy wasn't having it and pecked Danny on the cheek completely unaware of a certain blonde jock watching from his place against the wall. Danny groaned in disapproval and turned to see if anyone had seen him. _Great it's Dash. Not gonna live this one down. _He turned back to the pecker with a peeved expression and growled a "Gee thanks." Which the oblivious older boy replied to with a joking"Anytime, Babe." Clearly not having seen the blonde, he pulled away and rode off. Danny waited until he could no longer hear the zoom of the bike's engine before he started up the steps that led to his doom.

* * *

"You are aware that Dash is in love with Danny right?" Questioned the pink clad Latina from where she sat leaning back on a lunch table.

"Yeah. Kinda figured it out when he refused to let anyone else pick on him and beat up anyone who did." Responded Kwan. "Besides what was the point in telling Dash about Danny and that other guy? Won't that just make it worse on the geek?"

Paulina sighed sitting herself upright. "Dash needs to know that he has competition out there. He can't just keep deluding himself forever. He seriously believes that the only reason he always seeks Danny out is to beat the crap out of him. I mean come on, anyone with eyes can see he has the hots for the kid. Whether or not they choose to ignore it is a completely different thing all together."

The Asian boy sat down next to her "I guess but are you even sure that the other guy is interested in Danny? They could really just be friends you know. Plus even if they aren't it's not like there's dozens of guys with the hots for Danny so he isn't likely to get snatched by another guy anytime soon."

"You guys are seriously blind sometimes," she rolled her eyes,"Believe it or not Danny is pretty popular around the popular groups. Both boys and girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Danny's no dog, hell, given the proper make over he could be really hot. He's already a lot better looking than he was freshman year. Any guy who's seen him in the locker room can testify to that because they've probably already thought of boning him."

"But then why hasn't anyone tried to take him yet?"

"Do you know how hard it was to make it look like he and that goth chick were dating?" Paulina said shaking her head. "That got rid of the nice ones. Dash's over-protectiveness towards his 'punching bag' got rid of the rest. For now that is."

"What if Danny doesn't like Dash back? I mean he has been beating the crap out of him since freshman year. Then what?"

"But he DOES like Dash. Even if he doesn't know it yet. Why else would he keep quiet about the beatings?"

"So what now?"

"Now, we play the waiting game."

* * *

Me: "Ok so there you go, the first chapter. Any questions?"

Paulina: "How will Dash react to seeing Danny and Warren's kiss?"

Dash: "What are Paulina and Kwan planning?" (Well that one's pretty obvious:))

Kwan: "Does Warren like Danny as more than just a 'friend'?"

Danny: "Will Danny ever be violated?"

Warren: "Do you want to be violated?"

Danny: "..No."


	2. Chapter 2: Locker of Chance

Ok guys and gals. In all honesty, some of the first scene's dialogue is loosely from a movie called "The Curiosity of Chance" but not the actions or the seductiveness. If you haven't scene the movie then you really should. Chance and Danny share a great act for wittiness which is why I just had to use this. Ok then ENJOY!

...

Danny did his best to avoid making eye contact with the bully as he passed him and went inside the building, to no avail.

"Queer."Danny cringed at the word. He turned on his heels and faced his tormentor.

"Oh Dash, don't feel the need to announce your sexual persuasion for my benefit."

Dash, annoyance apparent, gripped the brunet by the shoulders and slammed him against some nearby lockers forcing the owners of said lockers to scram.

"What exactly did you just call me, Fentonia?"

"Wow Dash," pain coursed through his left shoulder wing," I knew you were dumb but not this dumb."

Slam! Pain shot through his back, making the bruises he received from Skulker a week earlier seem brand new.

"Don't talk back to me Fentonia," Dash brought his face down to level with Danny's ear and whispered in a mocking tone "Does that boyfriend of yours like that big mouth you got? I hear queers like big mouths. Is it true?" Danny could feel the grin on the jocks face just as he could feel his own face redden and the jocks finger nails digging into his shoulders.

"I don't know Dash, you tell me." _Ouch bad call_. The blond jabbed his knee into the smaller boys gut.

Dash's face was an angry shade of red and his left eyebrow was twitching, which was never a good sign.

" I know you're a queer, Fenton. I can smell the stench on you. That disgusting stench only a queer can have." The raven's heart tightened a little at that. _Geez Dash, you really know how to hit a guy where it hurts. _But the brunet didn't let his heartache stop him.

"Which begs the question: What where you sniffing to pick up the scent? Their jockstraps?" Danny nodded over to the direction of the jock's friends. This seemed to really set the older teen off if the way he grabbed Danny by the neck and led him down the hall was any indication.

As soon as they reached Danny's own locker Dash stared at the boy firmly, hand still on his neck pulling a few strands of hair, and said ,"Now Fenton are you gonna get your queer ass in there or do I have to force it in?"

Danny knew it was best to comply but the bell rang and he also knew that he didn't like being called a queer and certainly did not like to be yelled at by Lancer for being late. Danny mustered up his courage and sauntered over to him. The brunet's chest hardly a centimeter from the blond's. He imitated Dash's movement and placed his face right next to the jock's ear. He knew Dash wouldn't have time to react, probably didn't even know how to react to the closeness.

"Well Dash," He whispered, his voice husky,seductive and breath tickling the other's ear. Dash gulped involuntarily."I'm sure you would enjoy nothing more than shoving me into a cold, dark locker but I'd rather you not because you see" Danny gently played with the Blond's football jersey's collar ,"we don't all get pleasure out of touching another boy's body..". Danny backed away just enough so he could look Dash in the eye. His hand moved down from the collar and began drawing circles on the shocked boys chest. Dash watched intently, not knowing what was going on or why he was liking it so much. Finally Danny stopped the circles and pushed Dash away, looking at him with an indifferent face, a facade. "Like you, Dash."

He walked away from a stunned Dash. "You better hurry if you don't want to be late."

...

_Oh my god!_ Danny thought, now sitting in his desk in Lancer's new English 12 class. How many classes can one guy teach?_I can't believe I just did that!Warren would be so proud. And Dash's face...priceless!_ Danny glanced in Dash's direction with an involuntary grin. The blond had arrived late but provided Lancer with a lame excuse about how he was working out and lost track of time. Unsurprisingly Lancer ate it up and even praised him. Dash turned in time to catch sight of a smirking brunet turn back to his Hamlet book. He couldn't even begin to understand what had happened an hour early in the hallway. Or how and when the pale, awkward dork he'd bullied since Freshman year had become _so..so..hot. Wait no, not hot. A guy can't think another guy is hot. That's just wrong. Right? He had become...different. Yeah that was it different. In a really hot way. In a really intimidating, really exciting way. What? No._ Dash buried his head in his own book.

"Mr. Baxter!" Dash bolted straight up and stood,"Yes sir?" "Would you mind explaining the complex relationship between Hamlet and his stepfather Polonius?" Dash shifted uncomfortably at the stares he was receiving, "Um.." "Seeing as how you feel you know enough about Hamlet to sleep through it." Before Dash could even try to respond he heard a familiar voice from behind. " Excuse me Mr. Lancer.I think you meant Claudius. You see Polonius is Ophelia and Leartes' father." Lancer looked down at his copy and flipped through a few pages. "You are correct Mr. Fenton. My apologies." Dash turned to look at Danny.

"Which I would like to ask about. Polonius I mean." Lancer looked at the boy appraisingly, seeming to have forgotten to who the question was originally directed at."Continue Daniel." "Well," Danny spoke confidently,"I understand that Polonius is a selfish father, with him using his daughter's uncertainties to obtain information and all, but couldn't he also be considered a good father for trying to remove the bad influence he thinks is Hamlet from her life?". "Very good Mr. Fenton. I'm impressed. However the relationship between Polonius and his children isn't very important in preparation for our essay final. But I applaud you taking interest in this play. You may sit now."

When Lancer had gone back to the front of the class and begun explaining the next chapter Dash sat and turned to Danny who seemed completely enthralled in the new subject.

The bell signaling the end of class rang and the students flowed out of the classroom save for a dorky halfa and a confused jock. "Mr. Fenton and Mr. Baxter I would like to have a word with you two if you don't mind." Danny and Dash shared a curious look before walking up to Lancer's desk.

"Mr. Baxter I hate to say it but your grades in this class are less than satisfactory and you know what that means regarding sports right?" Dash nodded slightly, "Yes sir." Lancer gave the boy a sympathetic smile before turning to Danny. "And you Daniel. Well, your grades in this class are surprisingly very good." _Surprisingly?_ the brunet thought. "I think I have a fairly good solution for our little dilemma." '_Oh no'_ thought the teens. "I think that it would be a very good idea to have you Daniel tutor Dashiell here." _His name is Dashiell?_ "At least until after the final essay. What do you think?" Disapproval was clear on both boys' faces but Lancer gave them no time to decline.

"It will count towards your final Mr. Fenton. If Dash passes you will get an extra 20 points, if he fails I will deduct 20 points." There was no way possible in Danny's mind that Dash could pass the final.

"But Mr. Lancer it isn-"

"Fair? I know Mr. Fenton but neither is our star quarterback having to be taken out of the the big game next Friday because he can't pass a essay final."

" Mr. Lancer I CAN pass the final by myself. There's no need to get Danny involved."

"I would like to believe you Mr. Baxter but your previous grades make it incredibly difficult to do so. I'm sorry but the decision is final, no pun intended."

...

" I officially hate you." Now in the hallway Danny stormed away from the jock who felt compelled to follow.

"Why? It wasn't my choice to team up with a loser like you!"

"Well it wasn't my choice to shove a whole five weeks of knowledge into a brainless jock's head like yours!"

Dash took hold of the brunet's arm " What did you call me?"

"Are we going to start this again? Ouch...that hurts!... Let go!" Danny yanked his arm out of the blond's death-grip.

Dash pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress his anger. He had to be the mature one. "Ok, sorry. Look we're stuck working together-"

"Sadly." _Restrain yourself Dash. you can always beat him up later_.

"Yeah well anyways we might as well make the best of this." It was hard to not find the way Danny pouted angrily adorable.

"Fine."

"Good. I have practice today so I'll take you home tomorrow and we can study there."

"I can't tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm meeting Warren tomorrow after school."

"Who's Warren?"

"My big mouth loving boyfriend" Rage filled Dash for reasons unknown to him.

"Who names a guy Warren? It such a stupid name." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Who names a guy Dashiell?" Dash's face turned an amusing shade of pink.

"Cancel."

"Excuse me?"

"Cancel your 'date' with _Warren_." The name came out of his mouth like venom.

"Not gonna happen. In case you haven't noticed I like spending time with him more than i do with you." A strange feeling filled Dash to the core. A painful feeling which he couldn't quite place.

"Do you really want me to tell Lancer that you aren't taking this tutoring thing seriously?" Danny checked Dash for any sign of humor. There was none.

"Fine. Tomorrow after school."

...

Warren laid on the monkey bars, now devoid of all children as was the rest of the park, his legs dangling. Danny sat crouched on the ground below drawing Dash's distorted face in the sand.

"So you have to tutor him. Big deal. I thought you would enjoy spending some alone time with your lover boy."

"He's not my lover boy."

"oh, my bad. Your sweetheart."

"Ren! It's not funny."

Warren flipped over so he was now on his stomach and looking down at Danny.

"I know D but it's really not that bad of a thing. You've had a crush on the guy since freshman year right?"

"Well Yeah but-"

"Then isn't it about time you two got somewhere? This could be the perfect opportunity."

Danny laid down on his back, legs bent, hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. You and him alone in a room for hours, probably sitting close together, plenty of time to talk things over, for things to happen. You getting where I"m goin?"

"Yeah but he's such an ass."

"But he's your ass." A smile spread on Danny's face, reflected on Warren's.

"Yeah."

...

Ok guys, that's it for this chapter.

Dash: "Wait, that's it? We don't get to see what happens."

Me: "Well not yet. But you will in the next chapter."

Dash: "I have to wait?"

Danny: "What are you so impatient about Dash?"

Warren: "Yeah Dash?"

Dash: "..."

Paulina: "We didn't even show up in this chapter."

Kwan: "Yeah!"

Me: "Well I-I wanted to inclu-"

Matt: "Yeah me neither!"

Danny: "Who are you?"

Matt: "Oh..(receives angry look from me) wait. Uh sorry. Bye!" (Flees)

Kwan: "Who was that?"

Me: "Um he's not important yet"

Dash: "Will he be?"

Me: "Uh well, Oh look a rabid squirrel!" (Flees)

Danny: "I have a bad feeling about this"

Dash: " Me too."

Danny:"...Dashiell."

Dash: "SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3:Steroids  Viagra

Okay so it's like almost 12 am on a school day but I really wanted to finish this today so here you go. Sorry it took so long.

...

"Hey Dash." Paulina and Star made their way to the blond jock having seen him by his locker.

"Oh, hey Paulina. Hey Star. What's up?" The jock closed his locker, textbooks now in hand.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang at Nasty Burger after school today."

"Can't. I have to go to Fenton's today." He was received by heavily made up wide eyes and silence.

Star spoke first. "YOU are going over to Fenton's place?"

Paulina followed shortly. "Why?"

An annoyed sigh escaped the blond's lips. "Lancer's making us work together for the essay final due next week. Thinks I can't pass on my own."

Paulina gave Dash a sympathetic look as she placed a hand on his shoulder though inside she was shrieking, yaoi fan girl style. "Can't really blame him honey. You're not really the sharpest tool in the shed." Coming from someone else that would have hurt. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Star and Paulina shared an all knowing look before Star asked, "So what are you going to wear?"

"Yeah. What ARE you going to wear?"

"Uh" The boy was obviously confused as to what his wardrobe had to do with a study date. "This, I guess." He motioned to his usual sports jersey, black tee, and jeans.

"Ouch." The girls spoke in unison.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Dash sounded offended.

"Well nothing," Paulina spoke, " if you're just hanging out with the guys and stuff but if you're going on a date with Danny, a lot. Right Kwan?" The Asian teen had chosen then to show up.

"What are we talking about?" He joined in.

"Dash is going on a date with Fenton and he wants to wear THAT." Star summarized.

"No man you shouldn't wear something so casual to a date. It might work with the girls but it probably won't fly with Danny."

"It's not a date!"

"Oh sorry a 'study' date."

"It's not even that. We're just meeting after-school a few times and going over this stupid essay thing. That's all. Wait why are we even having this conversation, he's a guy."

"Wait you're meeting more than once?" This came from Paulina. The bell rang and the hallways began to clear.

"Yeah, look I have to go to class. I'll see you guys later."

The teens watched as their friend walked off. Paulina decided that this was the perfect situation to finally bring Dash and Danny together. She shared her ideas with the others as they made their way to their own classes.

Tuesday was a beautiful day. A clear blue sky displayed itself proudly above Casper High's parking lot. The soft breeze gently tossed Danny's dark hair as he made his way to one Dashiell Baxter's red Jeep Wrangler. The said blond sat waiting in the driver's seat, his arms behind his head.

"License and registration please." The brunette extended his arm waiting as the blond started the engine.

"What?"

"I said license and registration PLEASE." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a freak and get in."

"If I am going to get into a car with the likes of you ,Dashiell, I believe I am entitled to a little security." Danny loved the way Dash's own name could make him cringe so much.

The blond reached out and grabbed the boys arm, yanking it, trying to get him in the car. "G.E.T. I.N." He said between gritted teeth.

Danny used his free arm to support himself against the door frame and responded, also between gritted teeth, "I said not without license and registration. Now let go before my arm pops out." He groaned

Dash gave one last hard yank and just like that Danny flew in the car, slamming against Dash in the process. "There, see. Was that so hard?"

Danny gave the jock a submissive "I think you fractured my uvula."

"You're a guy. You don't have one." He pushed Danny off of him and onto the passenger seat.

The brunet buckled himself in. "Yes I do and so do you. It's the dangly thing in the back of your throat"

"How can you fracture that?"

"I don't know...blow job?" Dash looked the boy up and down _How does he even know what a blow job is? Well he's 17 I should be surprised if he didn't know what it was. Has he had one? Given one?_

"Whatever." Dash started the car once again and drove off in the direction of Fenton Works.

Danny never really did know why or how he came to like Dash in a romantic way. The jock was a jerk, a bully, an ass who took pleasure in his suffering and pain. Danny wasn't a masochist. He was into nice, caring guys. So why? Even now he found himself disappointed with the way his heart sped up as he unwillingly took in the musky smell of sweat on the blond's skin. He stared at the boy's extended arms to avoid looking at his face, tan, muscular and covered in light blond hairs. He looked at his own arms, slightly less tan, frail, with white ,practically transparent, hairs that matched the one's on his legs but luckily not on his privates. _This is what happens when you become a ghost before you fully reach puberty. _His gaze turned to Dash's hands. Big hands. Strong hands. Danny wondered what it would be like to be held by those hands, not like a victim but like a lover, like Dash's lover.

"What are you looking at?"Unbeknownst to Danny, Dash had been watching him cautiously out of the corner of his eye. Observing his every movement, his every glance. Not understanding any of it.

"Have you ever jacked off and realized you can't see your penis?" The brunet just barely dodged a blow by the stunned jock which caused the car to swerve. "Keep your hands on the wheel psycho!"

"Are you saying I have a small penis?" The girls in the car next to them giggled as they sped away causing Dash to blush furiously.

"No, I'm saying you have big hands." Danny shifted and rested his head on the open window disinterested, mumbling "How would I even know what your dick looks like?"

Silence temporarily filled the car. If a jeep that big could be considered a car. A tank maybe.

Dash glanced over to the boy. His gray long sleeve shirt flowed as the wind morphed it revealing bits of Danny's pale back where the shirt lifted and the pants started. Dash gulped involuntarily as he followed his spine and caught sight of the boy's white briefs.

"I don't." Dash broke the silence, now composed. Danny turned to him with a questioning look.

"Pardon?"

"I don't have a small dick. Ok?" This sent the halfa into a fit of laughter. The blond scowled impatiently. "I don't! Do you wanna see?" The blond moved to unzip his pants

"Ok, ok, I believe you! For now." Dash nodded approvingly before realizing the last part's meaning.

"Why only for now?"

"Oh," Danny paused to swallow the saliva that had gathered in his mouth from all the laughing, "That's because if you keep on using steroids your dick will shrink til bout the size of your pinky." He wiggled the fore-mentioned finger.

"I don't use steroids."

"Really? I heard most of the football team was using them."

"From where?"

"An anonymous informant."

"Anonymous informant my as-"

"Oh! Look we're here!"

The halfa liked to believe his crush was one of those bizarre things of nature. The jock liked to believe it didn't exist.

...

Dash looked around the house from his place between the door and the stairs. Spending a particularly larger amount of time on the pictures of the Fentons on the wall. A picture of a much younger Danny with a missing toothed smile caught his attention.

"Danny, honey, is that you?" The voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom." The boy made his way to the kitchen motioning the older teen to join him.

The redhead woman sat at the kitchen table ,which was cluttered with many contraptions, clad in her usual blue jumpsuit. Danny and Dash both stood in the doorway. "Oh we have company." She said as soon as she saw the blond.

Dash reached out to shake hands with the redhead. "Yes ma'am. I'm Dash Baxter, sorry to intrude." _Wow Dash could be an actor if his football career didn't work out._

"Oh yes, I believe we have met before Mr. Baxter."

"Ok, uh, mom we're going upstairs to study so yeah. Come on Dash."

"Alrighty then. Well I'll be in the lab if you boys need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton." The teens headed to the staircase in the living room.

"Oh yeah. Do you want anything before we go up? A soda, water, chips, steroids?" Dash gave a huff and was received by an awkward smile on Danny's part. _Where did he learn to smile like that?_

"Sure." Danny nodded at him.

"You can head upstairs if you want. My room is the one with the caution tape. I'll get the snacks." The blond began his journey up the stairs.

Danny had spent the previous night hiding any Phantom gadgets out of sight so he wouldn't have to worry about Dash finding anything that would need some serious explaining. He however, didn't bother to clean up any other type of mess such as dirty laundry.

Dash, being an unlikely clean freak, scowled heavily at the mess. The blue walls were barren save for a few posters, shelves with spaceships displayed, and white patches from where holes had been filled in with Spackle and never repainted. Dirty and clean clothes of all sorts covered most of the hardwood floor. The bed sat against the wall opposite the door, disheveled and unmade. A littered desk with a computer and chair sat next to what Dash assumed was the closet. Dash found himself trying to tidy up a bit before Danny came back, complaining all the while.

He folded the clean laundry and threw the dirty laundry in a corner near the door. Red filled his cheeks when he came across a pair of pink lightweight briefs. He held them up to eye level. _Didn't know he was a pink briefs kinda guy. _He raised an eyebrow. _I wonder if you can see through this thing. _He put a hand on the inside, stretching the material to see if it was transparent enough. Unfortunately the brunet chose to walk in right at that moment holding a tray of goodies. He inspected the blond sitting on the floor and then shifted his glance to the underwear.

"Those were white when I got them." He stated without showing any obvious emotion. _Does Dash have an underwear fetish?_

"Oh..um...I was just cleaning up a bit."

"Ah, thanks." Awkwardness was in the air. Danny made his way to the now made bed, Dash stood up and followed him. He placed the tray on the bed before sitting on it himself and motioned Dash to join him.

"I brought all kinds of snacks cuz I didn't know what you liked." Danny pointed out all the different snacks: Cokes, Mountain Dews, orange Fantas, water, Lays, Hot Cheetos, M&Ms, one Twizzler, Lunchables, the works. "Sorry but we're out of steroids."

"I told you I don't take that crap."

"Good, and you shouldn't. Now lets get started ok?" The halfa pulled out a Hamlet book from his backpack and placed it on his lap, positioning himself so that he was facing the jock.

"Ok what don't you get?"

"Um." Dash took the book and pointed to the first act.

"The beginning?"

"It starts there."

"Where does it end?"

"The last page."

"...Tell me again how you became a senior?" The blond's fist made contact with the brunet's arm.

"Dammit Dash. I need that arm you know. For stuff and junk."

"Yeah yeah just hurry up so we can get this shit over with."

Three hours and four scenes passed before Danny could officially declare the jock slightly less brain dead.

"What time is it?" Inquired the exhausted jock.

"Like seven I think."

"No dinner?"

"Dude, you ate most of the tray!"

"Hey! I'm a growing boy, ok?"

"Whatever. Let's go downstairs, I'll see what I can find."

Once in the kitchen the Dash sat down at the table while Danny ransacked the fridge. Dash groaned impatiently.

"We have meatloaf, Chinese food, uh some green stuff. What is that? Ew! I think it's moving." Danny made a serious of disgusted facial expressions.

"Fenton! Enough, I'm hungry. Just make something."

"Why the hell should I cook for the likes of you?" Danny said crossing his arms.

Dash rose from his seat, staring at Danny with an intimidating gaze. Danny met the gaze and added his own recipe for defiance. This showdown went on for a good five minutes before Danny finally decided it wasn't worth the waste of precious scouting time. "Fine." Dash sat down again and Danny went back to the fridge.

"I'll make you ramen."

"I want chicken."

"Ah. So chicken flavored ramen it is." The brunet went on to make the chicken flavored ramen on the stove going on all the while about how the blond's lack of ramen making skills would someday be his demise. Dash however wasn't listening. His attention was solely on the brunet's body. He watched entranced at the way his hips swayed slightly when he moved around and how nice his ass must be behind the faded blue jeans he wore. He wondered how it would feel to hold those hips and grope that ass. He imagined it would feel good. His attention went upwards past the boy's slender torso to his thin and fragile neck. How easily it could snap if held to tightly. The pale smooth skin on his neck seemed to tempt him, invite him even, to kiss it, to caress it, to nibble ever so gently on it. It was Danny's voice that broke Dash's trance.

"Here it's done."

"Uh, thanks." Dash grew painfully aware of the bulge that had formed in his pants during the trance. He hoped the younger boy wouldn't notice and for a while as he began to eat his ramen he actually believed Danny hadn't noticed. The brunet sat opposite of him at the table, an innocent smirk on his face.

"Wow Dash. I guess you weren't lying about the steroids if you can get that big at the dinner table." Ramen spurted out of the boys nostrils.

"Ew! Dash, seriously?"

...

Danny crawled into his tidy bed, dressed in all his pajama clad glory. As he closed his eyes a soft voice came from behind him. "D. You asleep?"The halfa didn't open his eyes.

"No." A smile spread across the familiar blue haired boy's face, he lay behind the younger boy in a spooning position.

"Oh really? Then I guess you won't mind if i do this." He cupped Danny's clothed groin. "Seeing as how you're asleep and all."

Danny head spun to face the older boy. "Release or you lose yours." The boy promptly released and raised a hand in mock surrender. The brunet rested his head on the other's shoulder and the older boy nuzzled his head with his own.

"Thank you for going on ghost patrol today. I know you probably had plans." The bluenet pushed some hair away from Danny's face.

"It's fine D. Sometimes it's ok to let someone else do all the dirty work. Besides, it was fun. I like it dirty." This earned a soft chuckled from the brunet. "So how did it go with Dash?"

"Fine I guess. He wasn't an absolute brute. He left about three hours ago covered in ramen noodles." A question was obvious in the bluenet's face but it wasn't voiced.

"Sounds fun...I think." The bluenet rubbed his nose against the smaller boy's cheek, enjoying the softness.

"Yeah. But really Ren. Thanks." A blue ring made it's way down the bluenet leaving Warren in it's wake. The boy's ghost form showed that being Vlad's nephew wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Similarly to Danny, Warren had stumbled upon his uncle's ghost portal at a young age making him the third accidental halfa. It also served as an icebreaker when he and Danny first met. Unlike Danny he was not covered in a black jumpsuit but rather a more casual neon orange T-shirt and silver-gray cargo pants. White combat boots adorned his feet.

He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's head. "I know D. I know."

After a few minutes both boy's fell asleep. Unicorns and dancing sheep replaced by the image of blond jock shooting ramen out of his nose.

...

Okay so next chapter I will be introducing Tom who was originally named Matt and may again be named Matt depending on which you guys like better.

Danny: I kinda like Matt better.

Dash: Yeah me too.

Warren: So I'm a ghost?

Me: A halfa yes.

Paulina: I don't like either names. Can we name him Brad instead?

Kwan: No Jason!

Star: No Paul!

Tom/Matt: Chris!

Me: None! It's not up to any of you it's up to the reader! You guys are lucky you were even in this chapter.

Paulina: Oooh a little testy today aren't we?

Me: Shut up. I'm going to bed. Come on Kiri-chan (my kitten)

Kiri: Meow.


	4. Chapter 4:Because I Can

Hey ladies and gents. Welcome back to the love pod. Sorry for the wait but writers block sucks. So without further ado lets get started! **Oh and Make sure to count how many times I use the word locker or any variation of it.**

...

The rising sun was warm against Danny's skin but it wasn't the only thing giving him warmth. Warren played quietly with the sleeping boy's hair, brushing it back one way and then the other in sheer boredom. He had awaken an hour earlier with the need to pee but felt it was too early to disturb the boy who was so comfortably sleeping with his arms around the older boy's waist making his quick exit impossible. His need to pee had faded but he refused to go back to sleep in fear of wetting the bed. The clock read 6:23 am. Still too early to wake the peaceful boy.

The clock now read 7:00 am and Warren, sure that his bladder would ultimately rapture, gently shook the raven awake. Danny rubbed hazily at his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Danny murmured some incoherent things before settling back into his previous sleeping position. "Would you mind letting go of me darling. I know you can't get enough of me but I really have to piss."

Warren helped Danny sit up on the edge of the bed before going on a mad dash to the bathroom. After a minute or so of sitting mindlessly on the bed Danny made his way to the bathroom with an armful of clothes. He reached the door as Warren exited with a sigh of pure, blissful relief.

"You gonna take a shower?" asked Warren

"...Yeah..." Danny replied, sleep having yet to fully leave him.

"Cool. Mind if I join you? I have early classes today and I don't think I have time to head back home." Danny stared at him a second before his not completely functional brain caught up.

"...Sure, just ge," a yawn tore through him,"geh suh clothes from muh room."

"Ok hold on a sec." The white haired boy chuckled as he left in haste. The raven slid slowly down the wall into a crouch, closing his eyes in hope of a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately Warren was at his side with his own armful of Danny's baggier clothes and pulling him into the bathroom in record time. Both boys stripped of their clothes. There was no tension or anxiousness at all or if there was any no one could tell. Warren's boxers hit the floor first and Danny's followed lead, leaving both boys exposed and cold. They walked into the already running shower and engulfed themselves in it's warmth. No one spoke or felt discomfort. It was simply a ritual thing to shower and it made no difference to either boy that there was an extra presence. Once lathered in soap the boys took turns scrubbing each other's backs and later washing each other's hair. Danny, fully awake now, hummed the Batman theme song as Warren washed his hair making the older boy grin at his childishness. It was these kind of moments that made Danny feel happy, almost grateful, that Tucker and Sam had hooked up (after he and Sam hadn't worked out) and left him in Warren's capable hands so that none of them would have to wallow in the awkwardness of a failed relationship. Tucker and him still kept in touch via email and text but they rarely met anymore. He knew that Tucker and him could never have these kind of moments just as well as he knew Tucker never told him about his feelings for Sam because he knew Danny liked her too. Good friends were hard to come by yet somehow he had managed to finds quite a few.

...

He pressed his forehead firmly on the cool counter top. His mind barely registered the scuffling of feet and the excited voices of the teens around him. It wasn't until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder that he even remembered he was in a classroom. "Danny?" He raised his head slowly and made eye contact with a pair of green eyes. "Hi." The boy grinned an uncertain smile. "Um, I'm your lab partner for the lab." Danny looked around the classroom. Everyone else had already been paired off but he didn't even hear his own name being called.

"Cool. So uh what are we supposed to be doing again?" The boy chuckled a little. His hair was a light shade of brown and he was at least 6' 2.

"We're supposed to swab each other for saliva and then look in the microscope and write down our observations."

"Nice..." The boy gave him a shy smile. He was older than Danny and yet Danny couldn't help but want to muss his hair. "Ok how about we get started, Matt."

The boy's eyes were wide with shock for a split second before quickly returning to their normal shyness as his face deepened in color. "You know my name?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't I? I mean we were lab partners once before too. The cat dissection thing."

"Yeah I know. It's just, I didn't think you would.. remember my name." His face turned a bright scarlet that matched almost perfectly with his Letterman jacket.

"Why wouldn't I? You puked on me." The light haired teen seemed to deflate a bit at the memory. It had been the beginning of the school year when Matt and Danny were first paired up together as lab partners. They were supposed to dissect the carcass of a dead cat and name all of it's organs. The sight of the animal came as no surprise to Danny because his parents often used the bodies of dead animals to experiment their weapons. They didn't kill them of course, they were donated by people and universities. Matt however had no such luck. One incision in and he lost his lunch all over Danny's favorite hoodie. Everyone who saw it laughed or gave disgusted glances but Danny didn't. He patiently rubbed Matt's back as the boy unloaded himself. He knew what it felt like to get picked on when you weren't exactly feeling up to par and he would never which it on another person, except maybe Dash. When there was nothing else to lose Danny excused both himself and Matt to the restroom and cleaned the boy off before he cleaned himself. He remembered how strange it felt to comfort a jock when he was always getting bullied by them.

"Sorry about that again. It was just...you know...so...dead." Danny smiled at that.

"Don't worry about it dude. Happens all the time." He took a q-tip from the boy's hand. "Now open up and say 'ahhh'"

...

The bell signaling the end of the period rang. The brunet began got his backpack and walked out into the hallway among the throngs of teens. A voice called out to him from the crowds, he turned and saw that Matt was rushing to him. He stopped and waited as the boy caught up.

"What's up Matt?" The boy wasn't like the other jocks, he was kind, smart, dorky and funny but not in the cruel way that most jocks seem to be. Danny found his time with him refreshing and fun.

"Uh sorry to keep you but I kinda want, no, need to talk to you...in private."

"Oh, OH! Ok come with me." Danny grabbed the boy's hand, which caused a slight blush in the elder, and dragged him along the hallways and into the A.V. room. "Here. There's no class here last period or after school so we can talk without worrying about anyone interrupting." Matt nodded eagerly, frowning slightly as Danny let go of his hand.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Um. Well, I heard that you were tutoring Dash."

"Yeah. Guess it's not a secret anymore."

"Well..uh, I was kinda wondering if you could tutor me too. I'm not doing very well in English. I just don't get Hamlet."

"Uh,well I sort of have my hands full with Dash at the moment so-"

"It wouldn't be for free of course!" The brunet shook his head.

"I can't take your money man."

"No not money."

"Then what?"

"I know you like Dash." A blush spread across the brunet's face. "I can help you get him."

...

Dash roughly shoved his football gear into his assigned gym locker. Today's practice hadn't been a particularly good one and he wasn't at all pleased. As he got undressed a sandy haired boy sat down next to him on the bench. "Hey Matt."

"Hey Dash. Rough practice today huh?" The teen stood up shoving his own gear into his locker. He sat down next to Dash as he pulled a sweaty T-shirt over his head.

"Yeah. Lancer can be a real ass sometimes." Matt nodded in agreement. The boys finished undressing in silence. When they had finished and were dressed both boys grabbed their backpacks and swung them over their shoulders and headed towards their respective lockers.

"You," Matt started placing his dirty shirt in the locker along with his gear. Dash turned to face him. "You're getting tutored by Fenton for English."

"...Yeah, what of it?" Dash turned back to his locker working his clothes into the tight space.

"He's a cute kid." Matt said matter-of-fact-ly. Dash's hands stopped moving and he was left staring into the metal container.

"You queer Hansen?"

"Not particularly. Just think Fenton's cute. He's a sweet guy too." Matt closed his locker and turned to face Dash who in turn turned to face him.

"You better watch what you say Hansen. Rumors spread fast. Don't wanna be labeled a fag."

" Sticks and stones, Baxter, sticks and stones."

"Just looking out for you Hansen."

"More like looking out for yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know about you Dash. I've seen the way you look at Fenton when you think no one's looking. How you basically undress him with your eyes. You probably even get a twisted pleasure from beating the crap out of him too." Dash pulled the boy by the collar of his shirt, eyes filled with liquid hate.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hansen."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Baxter. You've got the hots for Danny. Well news break Dash, so do I." Dash shoved the boy against the lockers.

"You don't stand a chance."

"I stand a hell of a better chance than you do Dash. Who do you think Danny will want? The closet-case ass-wipe whose done nothing but torment him from day one or the kind and out jock who has always been watching out for him." The blond had no words that could free him of his inner turmoil. He slowly released his grip on the boy. "Admit it Dash, you have no chance with Fenton. Just let him go."

Matt started to leave the locker room leaving a frozen Dash in his path but suddenly turned back to face the distraught teen. "Oh and one more thing. You aren't the only one Fenton is tutoring now. See you tomorrow at the Fenton's buddy-ol-pal." And with that the sandy-haired teen was gone.

...

Me: "Ok so that's it for now."

Matt: "So...I'm a jerk too?"

Me: "A two faced liar, yes."

Matt: "Ah."

Me: "Well you were a nice guy originally but I wanted some more drama and a guy that would put up a fight so this is how it ended up"

Danny: "I kinda still think he's better than Dash though."

Warren: "Yeah if you're into liars."

Danny: "As opposed to jerks?"

Warren: "Better the devil you know than the one you don't."

Paulina: "And once again I'm not in this one."

Dash: "..."

Me: "You ok, Dash?"

Dash: "Yeah, I'm fine"

Me: "Just hold on buddy ok?"


	5. Chapter 5:Luck Has It

Too hot for a witty intro. Must find fan. Read...now!

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

"Ok, so how did Claudius murder King Hamlet?" Danny looked at both boys sitting across from him at the kitchen table who in return looked to the ceiling for an answer as if it would suddenly materialize before their eyes. Matt looked down at Danny first.

"He poured poison in his ear!"

"You are correct!" Danny responded in his best game show voice. Dash crossed his arms and muttered a displeased grunt. "I knew that."

"Of course Dash. Ok, next, who is young Hamlet's love interest? " A pause.

"Ophelia." Matt responded again.

"Correct. Why does Hamlet feign madness throughout the play?" Another pause.

"Because no one minds a mad man snooping around so they wouldn't pay him attention when he looked for clues to his father's murder." Matt smiled proudly at his answer.

Danny chuckled softly at the boy's joy. "Correct again Matt. Let's give Dash a turn ok? Dash, what is the purpose of Hamlet staging the play _The Murder of Gonzago?"_

"Um...oh I know. The play showed how Hamlet's dad was killed and he wanted to see Claudius's reaction to prove his guilt. I'm right, right?"

"Yeah Dash you're right. Good job, you're a little bit less brain dead everyday. One more question and I think we're done for today. This one's for you too Dash. Who does Hamlet kill thinking he is Claudius?"

"Oh I know this one too. Polinus!"

"Polonius? Yes you're right. Ok let's finish up today it's getting late." The raven hair boy stood stretching out his sore limbs. His battle with Ember yesterday had gone on a little too long for comfort and the fresh bruises and scrapes made him feel like he was losing his touch. He blamed the long evenings spent tutoring Dash and Matt because he knew his body needed it's rest. The past 4 evenings proved particularly draining even with Warren's help due to both jocks constant disagreement. Danny walked over to the sink and placed his plate in the water. "Okay guys. Finish eating, clean up, then get the hell outta here so I can get some beauty sleep."

Dash snorted. "I don't think all the sleep in the world can help you there Fenton." Dash lied, he knew the younger boy was attractive even with dark circles under his eyes but there was no way in hell he would ever admit to it.

Matt stood with plate in hand and followed Danny's lead. "I don't think you need the sleep Danny." Danny smiled shyly, his cheeks turning a light pink color, Dash noticed, just like he noticed the look Matt giving him. A smug look, as if saying "_Matt: 3 Dash: -100_"

"Actually," Matt continued,"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday. Go to the movies or get something to eat. You know as a thanks for taking your time to tutor me." Dash's head was filled with spite.

"That sounds great," Matt gave Dash a wide smirk, "However, I can't. I'm hanging out with Warren that day." The smile faltered.

Dash smirked. _Warren. Matt didn't know about Warren_.

"Who's Warren?"

"His **boyfriend**."

"No," Danny gave Dash a meaningful look, "He's a really close **friend**." Dash raised his eyebrows.

"You said he was your boyfriend."

"No Dash. **You** said he was my boyfriend."

"Well you can bring him along to then. It would be fun." Matt was clearly displeased about having to share Danny but it was better than nothing.

"Sorry Matt but he's pretty picky about who I bring along. Maybe some other time. Ok?"

"Yeah, maybe some other time then."

dfdfdfdfdfdf

"Uh, one chocolate and one strawberry please." The man behind the counter opened the glass door and expertly scooped up a ball of chocolate ice cream_,_ then another and another until there were three balls squished on top of each other on the waffle cone and then repeated the process with the strawberry ice cream. "Here you go." Danny took the ice cream, one in each hand. "That will be $4.36."Warren approached the counter and handed the man a crisp five dollar bill. "Keep the change." Danny handed Warren the strawberry ice cream and was awarded with a "Thanks" and a quick kiss on the cheek. Danny remained completely unfazed by the gesture. "You're welcome."He began to lick his chocolate delicacy while Warren chuckled.

Outside the weather was perfect for a stroll around the park. It was hot but not scalding, with an occasional cool breeze and a sufficient amount of clouds. Danny walked alongside Warren in a satisfied silence. They lapped at their ice cream and indulged themselves in the shade of the trees that lined the walkway and the sounds of children playing in the nearby baseball field. After ten minutes or so contently walking in silence Warren nudged Danny's shoulder with his own and nodded his head to Danny's right where a couple of boys their his age where staring at them questioningly. Danny was confused as to why until he recognized the Casper High blazers and then the Casper High faces. One of the boys waved eagerly to Danny now that he had gotten the brunets attention. His blonde friend looked at the ground in what appeared to be annoyance. Warren looked down at blushing brunet with a raised eyebrow. "Friends of yours?" Danny waved back but not as eagerly.

"Kinda. The asian one used to be a bully but he's cool now and the blonde one is still a bully." As much as Warren knew about Danny's unfortunate crush on the blonde jock he didn't actually know Dash or what he looked like which made this all the more awkward for Danny.

Kwan made his way to Danny a smile plastered on his face for no apparent reason, Dash trailed lazily behind him.

"Danny! It's been a while. How're you doing? Hi I'm Kwan." The last sentence was directed to Warren with an outstretched hand.

"Warren. Nice to meet you." Warren shook the hand with a polite smile. As much of a bad boy he was he was still a well-mannered rich boy at heart. After shaking he turned expectantly towards Dash. "And you?"

"Dash." The blonde muttered not at all pleased to have met the possible competition. He crossed his arms.

"Oh." Warren raised both eyebrows. "Oh, so **you're** the famous Dash Baxter." Warren let out a delighted chuckle which caused Dash to turn red.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all just that I've heard a lot about you from Danny." The brunet clasped a hand to his face. _Curse you Warren!_

"You have?" Both Kwan and Dash responded simultaneously. Dash tone one of confusion and Kwan's one of excitement.

"Yeah. He often comes to me with Dash caused injuries and has me treat them." Warren took a second to analyze Dash's pained face before continuing. "I really must thank you though. Because of you I get to touch D's body however much I want without getting punched. You should try it too, he's really soft." Dash stared jealous daggers at the silver haired boy. _No doubt about this one. He's got a bad case of the love bug._ "Though you probably know that by now from all the one to one contact." Dash made to charge forward, fist pulled back and ready to punch, but Kwan got a hold of him by the shoulders and kept him put.

"Ok, I think that's enough guys. Kwan, Dash, it was a pleasure seeing you, really, but we must get going now. Ren, let's go." Danny gave Warren a forceful jerk by his bicep and started dragging him away.

"Wait." Kwan released Dash to grab Warren. "Where are you guys going?" He sounded desperate but he didn't care if it meant he could get Dash/Danny bonding time.

"Just going to my place to hang out." Warren replied coolly. "Wanna join? I've got an Xbox and COD: Black Ops."

Dash opened his mouth to decline but not before Kwan shouted a hefty "Yes" Paulina was going to love him for this and if he got to play COD in the process who cared.

The group of four walked towards Warren's apartment. A certain nervous blonde mumbling curses next to a certain nervous brunet and a hyper Kwan going over COD strategies with an equally hyper Warren.

dfdfdfdfdfdfdf

Me: "For the few of you who don't know what COD is, no it's not a tasty fish, well it is but no, it's short for Call Of Duty, an annoying game my brother plays without me because I whooped his ass too many times."

Danny: "Back to the story?"

Me: "Oh yeah. Thank you. Well how did you like it?"

Danny: "Not much plot."

Me: "I know. I'm sorry. I went on a trip to L.A. with my friends for a few days. Mix that with laziness and California heat and well yeah. I just needed to get it done though. I promise the next chapter will be better."

Warren: "What's gonna happen at my place? Anything steamy?"

Kwan: "Yeah anything steamy?"

Me: "Haha...not tellin. Ok well it's moderately steamy but not with who you're expecting...maybe."

Dash: "So not with me?"

Me: "...bye guys!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hindering Circumstances

Enjoy. Yada yada this chapter isn't my favorite I had a whittier opening but it got deleted along with my ending and corrections and it's too late at night to do it again so yeah. Enjoy.

...

"Die Scumbag Die! Woo!" Warren raise his arms in victory. "I'm _the_ man!"

"No!.. Dude that was low." Kwan removed his headset and took a sip from the can of Coke next to him.

Warren got up to stretch his back. Four hours straight they had been playing and Warren and Danny had been more than merciless throughout the game. The sun was beginning to set like it did around 6 at this time of year but not one of the boys showed any will to leave.

"Don't hate the player hate the game." Warren walked around the crossed legged asian to where Danny was lying on his belly on the gray carpet, legs kicking the air like a perky schoolgirl. "Right D?"

"Right!" Danny high-fived Warren's outstretched hand.

"Whatever. I say you cheated. Rematch." Dash groaned from his place on the one of the two armchairs closest to Danny, shoving salty chips in his mouth. He was in direct view of a certain brunet's behind and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. With every kick the brunet produced and every peek up his dark blue shorts he was one step closer to being permanently glued to that chair due to ...um... hindering circumstances.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me some time to recover from the total butt-whooping we just gave on you guys."

"Pfft. Yeah right. You got lucky." _If it wasn't for Fenton's ass in my face I would have won hands down._

"Dash stop being a baby. We beat you fair and square... but if you're gonna be such a sore loser I have nothing against beating you again." Danny gave Dash a playful smirk that made the boy's heart flutter in a way he didn't quite dislike.

"Bring it on Fentonia." Warren and Kwan left the room to search for more junk food in the kitchen.

"Ok I will." Danny made to turn back to the flat screen t.v. against the wall but remembered something and turned back to to the blond. "Hey how are you doing with Hamlet? The test's on Tuesday. In three days."

"Hm, fine I guess. I get the plot and everything I just keep mixing up the names." Danny nodded thoughtfully.

"The names are kinda important though so be sure to study up. I bet with enough effort even the slug you call your brain can absorb that information."

Dash threw a mock punch at Danny which he easily dodged. "I mean it Dash. Study. My grade's on the line just as much as yours."

"Yeah I know now quit nagging me. If I fail it's cuz your teaching sucks not because of me."

"Bull. I've been tutoring Matt for less time than I have you and he's already got everything together. It's definitely you."

"Urgh. If you know any better you'll keep your distance from that guy. He means trouble."

"Matt? Matt Hanson? Trouble?" Danny laughed at the possibility.

"I mean it Fenton. That guy's not who you think he is. He's playing you for a fool and your falling for it. Just don't trust him."

"Look. I know you and Matt don't get along but you don't have to make up li-" Dash stood grabbing Danny by the collar and pulling him up with him.

"I'm telling you that that guy only wants to get in your pants!" Danny did his best to keep his feet on the ground while processing the information given to him.

"Why do you say that?" Dash paused, not sure how to answer without giving himself away.

"He, he just told me ok. Just trust me, he isn't the nice guy you take him for."

"Yes because you're such a trustworthy person. Dash just let go. Whatever happens with Matt is my business not yours." Dash threw the boy down on the couch.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." At just that moment Warren and Kwan returned, arms full of potatoe chips and soft drinks.

"Did we miss anything?" Warren asked as he set the snacks on the coffee table pushed against the wall.

"No..." Danny stroked his neck where his shirt collar had been pulled.

dpdpdpdpdp

Danny walked into his bedroom followed closely by a laughing Matt. Sunday morning Matt had called and asked if it was alright to hang out that day. Danny having no reason to protest agreed and so the two met at noon and proceeded to have a fun time at the movie theater and then at a small family restaurant with a surprisingly calming atmosphere.

"Thank you so much for today Matt. I had so much fun."Matt blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I hoped you would." Danny gave the boy a gentle smile and turned to pick up the Hamlet book on the bed stand. "If you want we can do a quick study ses-" Danny stopped talking when he felt hands grab him by the shoulders before turning him slowly.

Matt's green eyes found his blue ones and suddenly Danny realized how tall Matt really was."I don't want to study." Matt's face was only a few centimeters away from Danny's. He could feel the boy's warm breath on his face and it left him clueless as to what to do next. Danny looked at ground. "W-well. We could f-" Matt's hand took Danny's chin and soon the sandy haired boy's lips captured the raven's. Danny's eyes fluttered closed and he felt Matt wrap his arms around the raven's slender waist as he deepened the kiss. The kiss was gentle but not light. Soon Matt's tongue was exploring Danny's mouth, encouraging Danny's tongue to do the same. A few minutes later Danny felt the bed hit the back of his knees and he was pushed down on it with Matt's body on top. "Matt." His voice was soft, almost a whisper, and if the older boy heard he didn't show it. The kissing resumed and even though it felt good, _really good_, Danny knew it wasn't what he wanted. Wasn't what he needed. _Who he needed_. It was Matt's hand trailing up his shirt that snapped him out of his lust induced trance. He pushed the older boy off but when he went back down and attached himself to Danny's neck Danny had to use some of his Phantom strength to keep the boy off.

"Matt! We can't!" Danny got up and stood next to the bed.

"Why not?"Danny hugged himself, rubbing his arms.

"You know why not. You're supposed to be helping me get together with Dash, not...you know." Matt rolled his eyes from his place on the bed.

"Dash? Danny I thought we already went through this. Dash has no interest in you. Look man I tried but you can't make a guy change his sexuality like that. I'm sorry Danny that's just how it is." Danny nodded silently, sadness in his eyes.

"I know but maybe there's still some chance. Maybe he might consider it if-"

"If what Danny? What can possibly make a straight guy gay? I told you didn't I? What he said." Depression took hold of Danny's heart. He knew that the possibility of Dash ever even remotely being interested in him on a romantic level was zero to none but it still hurt so much to hear. Especially after what Dash had told Matt.

"Yeah." Danny breathed.

"Good. Danny don't look like that." The jock walked up to Danny and held him in his arms. "You knew it was probably going to end up like this." Matt pushed Danny away a little so that he could look him in the eyes."Besides Dash doesn't deserve you. But I like you Danny. A lot. I can make you happy. Why don't you chose me instead? I would never hurt you. Please?"

"Matt," Danny pushed the jock away."I'm sorry but it has to be Dash whether I like it or not."

"But he doesn't want you!"

"I know. And I won't wait for him to. But it can't be you. I'm really sorry."

"Danny."

"Please leave I have to get ready for bed." With a slight nod Matt left the room and a few seconds later Danny heard the front door close too.

dpdpdpdpdpdp

The locker room was full of boys on Monday afternoon. Sweat and antiperspirant mingled in the air, forever mortal enemies. Dash pulled his shirt down, slammed his locker door and left the room backpack in hand. As he turned the corner he noticed a certain menace leaning against the wall. He decided to pretend he didn't see him and just walk past him. As Dash passed Matt's line of vision he heard "Baxter! I have some news for you." Dash continued walking until heard, "About Danny." and the against his best judgement the blond stopped and turned to face his rival.

"What?" The smaller teen smiled contently and skipped up the awaiting blond.

"It happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well,"

"Just spill it Hanson. I'm not in the mood." Matt tip toed to Dash until his body was almost flush against the other teens and his mouth was close to his ear before he whispered "Danny's a pretty good kisser." Dash pulled away so quickly he was expecting whiplash.

"What? Stop talking bull Hanson. I'm sick of it." Matt gave him a smirk.

"It's not bull, Baxter. Yesterday I finally got Danny in my arms. And he liked it."

"Hanson, stop this crap right now, you didn't.

"Oh, but I did Dash, I did. His lips were sooo sweet. I could have sworn it was his first kiss. Oh and the way he moaned my name. I swear I almost came right then." Dash had had enough he picked up the smaller jock by the collar and drew his hand back for the punch.

"That's enough." He said between gritted teeth.

"Not for me. His body is too enticing. I think I'll get to taste it soon though." Crack! The smirk on Matt's face was wiped off by the fist it came in contact with. Blood dripped from his nose which was most likely broken. Dash was about to go for another hit but figured it wouldn't be too bright of an idea to have a fist fight in the hallway. He settled for dropping the blubbering boy and walking out of the building. Matt's curses could be heard all the way down the hallway gurgled by his bloody nose. There was no doubt somebody would be coming to investigate soon but Dash wasn't afraid of the consequences. Matt was to egoistic to admit that Dash had beat him up. What he was afraid of was that through all his gloating Matt had looked genuine which made things a lot harder for Dash. _Danny can't like him. Can he._

_..._

Me: "My awesome DP Ending Chat got deleted. Why!"

Warren: "Maybe we can recreate it. How'd it go?"

_Ten Minutes Later_

Warren: "Ok guys no ending tonight. We had technical difficulties. Goodnight."

Me: "Do it."

Warren: "Not in this lifetime! G'bye"

Me: "Aw! It was only a feather duster Warren you don't have to be such a baby!"

Warren: "Not happening!"

Me: "Warren!"_  
_


End file.
